


Let Us Heal Together

by Mrysystem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Azkaban, Depression, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Harry Potter Has Nightmares, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrysystem/pseuds/Mrysystem
Summary: Harry recieves a letter from Gringotts about a time sensitive contract. But what does that have to do with Draco Malfoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've published. I have a general idea for a plot, but this is taking on a life of its own.

It was two months after the final battle and Harry didn’t know what to do next. Hermione, after returning her parents’ memories and bringing them back from Australia, was studying privately to take her N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the summer, then immediately leaving to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts for a year as McGonagall hadn’t been able to find a replacement for herself, and couldn’t teach full time while being the Headmistress. Ron had jumped at the invitation to start Auror training early, and without needing to take his N.E.W.T.S. Harry had gotten the same invitation but had turned it down. After defeating Voldemort, he was done. He was tired. So, when Hermione suggested he go fix up Grimmauld Place, he thought he would relax and stretch the work out and move on from the war.  
Except he couldn’t relax-his brain was always replaying the final battle, going into the woods, seeing all those bodies lined up in the great hall, all those people who died for him. So he worked. He cleaned all day, barely stopping for meals. He fixed up the garden, pushing away memories of the Dursleys. And when he inevitably woke up startled from a nightmare, he would dust the library. Repair a staircase. Scrub the windows. Anything to keep himself busy and his mind distracted. He went through all the dark artifacts around the house, selling those with curses he could break through, banishing to the attic those he couldn’t. It didn’t feel right to get rid of them, so he kept them in the attic, reasoning that he could hire a curse-breaker one day or teach himself how to do it.  
Now it had been two months since the final battle, and the house was in better condition than ever. Kreacher was needed at Hogwarts for the rebuilding, and would stay there for the next school year due to the large number of house elf casualties resulting from the final battle. Ready to start his morning despite his lack of sleep, Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn’t have much on his agenda today, seeing as the house was largely finished, but there were still a few rooms on the highest levels he could touch up. He was buttering his toast and pointedly not thinking about the impending doom that was his future, when an owl flew through the open window. Curiosity interrupting his breakfast, he opened the letter, ripping through the wax seal of Gringotts.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
A document has come to our attention pertaining to your immediate future. It is of great import that you visit Gringotts bank immediately.  
Sincerely,  
Chief Ragnok  
Gringotts London Branch

Concerned, Harry abandoned his breakfast and flooed directly to Gringotts. He approached the nearest teller, holding his letter.  
“Excuse me, I got this letter this morning from Chief Ragnok,” Harry said, handing over his letter. The goblin glared at him but grumbled out “Follow me”. Harry was glad he had already apologized to the goblins and made reparations for breaking in and stealing their dragon. He was led down a dank corridor that lead directly to a door with a metal plaque reading Chief Ragnok nailed to it. Inside the room was a large desk with a chair on either side, a goblin he could only assume was Chief Ragnok sitting behind it. Harry took the other seat, and the goblin looked up.  
“Ah, Mr. Potter. You must be here to discuss the contract. I am Chief Ragnok, Head of the London Branch of Gringotts,”  
“Hi, what contract?” Harry asked his eyebrows scrunching together. Across from him, Chief Ragnok pulled out a rather old looking scroll and handed it to him. He unraveled the scroll and read the first line.

Potter-Malfoy Marriage Contract

“What?!” Harry yelled. “How is this possible?”  
“I would suggest you finish reading the document before asking any questions” The goblin replied, a grimace on his face. Harry went back to reading the scroll.

Potter-Malfoy Marriage Contract  
I, Benjamin Potter, declare the next of my kin, regardless of gender, shall wed the next kin of Pericles Malfoy, granted they fall within a five-year age gap. The two shall wed before the 18th birthday of the youngest and provide 2 heirs-one to carry on the Potter name, and one to carry on the Malfoys’ respectively. The couple must live together from the time they have both read this to the maturity of both heirs. Only then may they appeal for divorce. If these terms are not met, may the couple and any future kin be stripped of their magic.  
Signed, Benjamin Potter, Pericles Malfoy 1902

“Are you sure there is no way out of this?” Harry asked after reading the contract through twice. He thought he should feel angry, but he just felt hopeless. He slumped back in his chair, defeated.  
“I am sure. By the end of this month you will marry Draco Malfoy or face the consequences. Given the fact that Mr. Malfoy currently awaits trial in Azkaban prison, we have sent a notice to the minister, but according to our seal enchantments, he has not opened it yet.” Chief Ragnok said, his tone giving away his annoyance.  
“Sorry, he’s busy with post-war relief. I’ll go see him,” Harry said standing up. “If I can manage it, could I bring Malfoy here later today? If he’s to be my husband, I can’t just leave him in Azkaban.”  
“Yes, my schedule today is flexible. Here is a portkey directly into a waiting room in the bank. You will want to avoid the Ally on your return.” Chief Ragnok said.  
“Thank you. I’ll owl if I can’t be back today” Harry said, swiftly leaving the bank, and apparated to the ministry.


	2. The Minister

Harry knocked on the minister’s door, entering once he heard Kingsley sigh.

“Harry,” Kingsley said, surprised. He quickly took on a joking tone. “You know I love to see you but as you can see, I’m a bit busy.” He gestured to his desk, which was overflowing with paper. Harry scanned the desk, eyes landing on the Gringotts seal. He reached out and grabbed the envelope.

“You need to read this.” Harry said, shoving the letter at Kingsley. Seeing Harry’s urgency, Kingsley pulled out the letter and briefly read it. 

“It says something to do with a marriage contract for Draco Malfoy,” Kingsley said, looking back up at Harry. “What does this have to do with you?”

“It’s a contract with me,” Harry explained tiredly, his eyes toward the floor. “Our great-great grandfathers set it up. We have to get married and have two kids, or we and any kids we might have will have their magic taken. Once we’ve both read it, we have to live together. I don’t know if he’s read it yet.”

“So you need to go talk to him,” Kingsley said. Harry glared up at him.

“I need to take him to live with me. Well, first to Gringotts, then home,” Harry said. He fidgeted, his eyes going back to the floor. “I hate to ask this, but do you think you could set his trial date sooner? I understand if you can’t but-“

“Harry, you saved our world and never asked for anything,” Kingsley said, seriously. He cracked a smile. “You’re allowed a bit of special treatment.”

“But I don’t-“Kingsley cut Harry off.  
“Here are the coordinates to Azkaban,” Kingsley said, jotting down a few numbers on the edge of some parchment. He tore the edge off and handed it to Harry. “You can apparate there. We don’t have any guards to spare, I’m afraid, but I can sign him off into your care until his trial, which will be in two days and private. You’ve submitted your written statement?”

“Yes,” Harry said, nodding. “I really can’t thank you enough-“

“It’s my pleasure, Harry,” Kingsley said with a soft smile. “Give this to the guards, it puts Draco Malfoy into your custody. Bring him to my office in two days. I’ll owl you with the details.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said. He took the parchment being handed to him, and with a nod, left the office. Once he got to the apparation point, he checked the coordinates and in a bang, apparated outside Azkaban.


	3. Azkaban

Harry shivered, looking around. The dementors came back after the war to guard their island home. Spotting a guard near a paddleboat, Harry started walking towards him.

“Harry Potter?” The guard asked once Harry was close enough. Harry nodded. “Kingsley said you’d be coming. You got the order?” Figuring that was the parchment, Harry handed it over. After scanning it quickly, the guard nodded. “Everything’s in order. I’ll get us across the lake, but that’s as far as I go. You’ll have to use your own patronus inside.” As if on cue, a small bird flew from a branch onto the guard’s shoulder. At the guard’s gesture, Harry climbed inside the little boat, magic keeping it from rocking. When the guard stepped in, he flicked his wand, and the boat quickly moved through the water. Feeling the cold breeze, Harry tried not to think about Sirius spending twelve years locked up here. Harry hadn’t even been inside, but the air was oppressive, sinking through his clothes. He conjured a cloak, forgetting it in his rush this morning to Gringotts. Had that really been this morning? It felt like a lifetime ago. A small bump pulled him out of his thoughts. They had arrived on the island. The pair stepped out of the boat and started walking toward the building.

“I stop here,” The guard said, stopping. “Just bring him out with you. Here’s the key.” He pulled a key off his key hook, handing it to Harry. Harry took it. “I trust you can make a patronus?”

Harry pulled up his memories of his parents smiling down on him, and silently cast his patronus. A stag burst from the end of his wand, making eye contact with him before turning and walking toward the building. Harry followed it.

The closer he got to the building, the worse it looked. All dark exposed stone, tall and broken off at the top. Harry hoped he wouldn’t have to go up that far. The inside didn’t look much better. The stone walls and floor gave no insulation from the cold winds. As his stag walked along, Harry could see the prisoners relaxing and leaning towards it, then shivering when it walked away. He pulled his cloak tighter to stop himself from shivering, despite being close to his patronus. 

Finally, the stag stopped outside a cell on the end of a hallway. When Harry looked inside, he almost didn’t recognize who he saw. Platinum hair was dirty atop the shivering figure sitting hunched up against the wall. Even the patronus couldn’t stop the figure from shaking. Tired grey eyes met his own. The man sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

“Here to taunt me, Potter?” Malfoy said, his voice unsteady from lack of use. It took Harry a moment to reply.

“Have you read the contract?” Harry said, forcing himself to stay on topic. Malfoy looked back at him.

“What contract?” Malfoy asked, still shaking. Harry figured that was a no. He pulled out the key and stuck it in the lock, twisting it, and heard a sharp click. He pulled the door open. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing, Potter?”

Harry walked inside the cell, the stag standing guard outside the door. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around Malfoy’s shoulders. He hesitantly grasped Malfoy’s upper arm, helping him up. Malfoy melted into it.

“You’re in my custody now,” Harry said softly. “We’re going to Gringotts.”

“We’re leaving?” Malfoy asked, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

“You need to stay awake; we have a meeting at Gringotts” Harry said, leading Malfoy out of the cell, following his stag as it led the way back to the boat. The walk back seemed shorter, Harry practically dragging Malfoy along. The guard said nothing as they approached, just motioning them toward the boat. They had almost reached the mainland when Malfoy seemed to break out of his shock.

“What do you mean I’m in your custody? Why am I leaving? My trial-“

“I’ll explain when we get to Gringotts. I have a portkey. You need to read the contract.” Harry said

“Alright lads off you go,” the guard said, ushering them out of the boat. Harry got out first, then helped Malfoy out, who was still leaning into the contact.

“Thank you for your help,” Harry said to the guard, who nodded in reply. He pulled the portkey out of his pocket, and after making sure Malfoy was holding onto it, tapped it with his wand. Feeling a tug beneath his navel and after the feeling of going through a tube, they appeared in a cozy sitting area.


	4. Back At Gringotts

“Potter, what the bloody hell is going on?” Malfoy asked, frustrated. Before Harry could reply, they heard another voice.

“This way gentlemen,” a goblin said from a doorway. “The Chief will see you now.” Ignoring Malfoy’s whispered questions along the way, they started down the hallway toward Chief Ragnok’s office. Harry was still holding onto Malfoy’s arm when they came to the familiar door.

“Mr. Potter, you’re back soon. And with Mr. Malfoy. Did you come straight from Azkaban?” Chief Ragnok asked as soon as they walked through the door. Harry noticed there were two seats on their side of the desk now. Before Harry could reply, Malfoy started yelling.

“What is this?” He asked, glaring at Harry. “Why are we here? What is going on?!”

“You haven’t told him anything?” Ragnok asked. Harry looked at him incredulously. 

“What would I even say?” Harry asked exasperatedly. He looked back at Malfoy and spoke quieter. “Just read the contract.”

Malfoy sighed and sat down in the chair, almost sinking into it, while Ragnok pulled out the contract. He handed it to Malfoy, and they sat in silence as he read it. By the time he was done, he was bristling with anger.

“This is illegal,” Was all Malfoy said.

“It wasn’t when it was made,” Ragnok replied. Malfoy sighed and put his head in his hands. After a minute he stood up and turned towards Harry.

“Can we go? I’m tired” Malfoy said, no expression on his face. Harry nodded, then looked at Ragnok.

“Thank you for your time and services,” Harry said, then looked toward the contract. “Could we get a copy of that please?” Ragnok opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment; a copy of their contract.

“I anticipated that,” He said, handing the copy to Harry. “Good day gentlemen.”

Harry nodded, taking the parchment. He pressed his hand to the small of Malfoy’s back, who leaned into it, and he led them back near the main entrance where he offered Malfoy his arm. Malfoy looked at him warily before taking it, and Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Food and a Bath

Malfoy stumbled as they hit the landing outside the front door, Harry instinctively grabbing his waist to hold him up. Malfoy didn’t push him away. Taking out a key, Harry unlocked the front door and helped Malfoy through the doorway.

“Welcome to number twelve Grimmauld place, Home of the Blacks. Or, well, it was… My godfather left it to me when he died. Your mother was born a Black, right? Have you-“ Harry rambled before Malfoy cut him off.

“Yes.” Malfoy snapped, sneering at Harry. His glare then softened into exhaustion. “I’m tired, so if you could please show me to a room…” 

“You can’t sleep like that,” Harry said, glancing at Malfoy’s dirt covered clothes. Worry churned in his stomach. “Besides, you’re probably starving. Food and a bath first, then you can sleep.” Malfoy nodded, looking too tired to argue. Harry practically carried Malfoy into the kitchen and set him down in a chair before turning to the counter and thinking. He knew Malfoy probably hadn’t had a good meal in months, so he would need something easy to the stomach. Soup it is, Harry thought, grabbing a can of Chicken Noodle from the cabinet.

It was silent while Harry heated up the soup on the stove. He turned off the stove before the soup could get too hot, not wanting to take too long to get some food in Malfoy. Pouring the lukewarm soup into a bowl, he set it and a spoon in front of Malfoy before sitting down across the table. Malfoy tentatively picked up the spoon and took his first sip before eagerly digging in. Harry took this time to study the man in front of him. He knew Malfoy was light from the walk to the kitchen, but now really looking at the man, he noted Malfoy looked bad. Sharp bones stuck out from his sleeves, leading to dirt covered fingers, his nails ragged, as though he had been scratching at something hard. His shirt hung off his slight frame, his collar bones much too visible, making him look vulnerable. His lips were chapped and bitten, and his skin stretched tight across his cheek bones, resulting in his face being pointier than usual. His sunken eyes were flittering closed, Harry realized, and he was slumping over his not even halfway finished soup.

“ Come on Malfoy,” Harry said standing and reaching towards the other boy. “You’ve got to take a bath before you fall asleep.” The only response he got was a grunt. Sighing, Harry scooped him up under the knees and straitened up, resolving to carry Malfoy to the bathroom. The movement got a reaction out of Malfoy.

“Potter,” Malfoy mumbled, barely awake. “Wha-“

“You’ve got to take a bath, you smell like shit,” Harry said. “I’ll help you if you need me to, and then you can sleep.” Harry started up the stairs to the guest bedroom across from his, which he knew had a bathtub. Once inside the bathroom, harry set Malfoy on the floor, propped up against the wall, and started fiddling with the taps to get the water temperature right. After putting the stopper and a couple healing potions he had stocked into the bath, he looked at Malfoy.

“Get undressed and in the tub if you can, I’m going to find a towel and some clothes for you.” Harry said, and jogged across the hall into his own bedroom. Groaning, Harry realized for the first time that he was going to have to see Malfoy naked. Resolving to deal with that in a minute, he grabbed a spare towel and started digging through his dresser for some old clothes that might fit Malfoy. The best he could find was a pair of old sweatpants and a sleep T shirt. Making sure to grab underwear on his way out, he walked back to the bathroom. He stopped just outside the door.

“Malfoy,” He said, knocking slightly. I’m coming in.” He pushed the door open to see Malfoy still sitting on the floor, now naked, rags from Azkaban now thrown haphazardly against the opposite wall. His knees were drawn up to his chest and she was shivering again, but Harry now could see trails of bruises all across this torso and legs. Sighing in pity, Harry pulled Malfoy into his chest. He tried to get Malfoy’s feet under him, but his knees kept buckling, so Harry gave up quickly. He pulled Malfoy up and into the bathtub. At first, Malfoy gasped at the warm water, but soon relaxed into the tub. Harry grabbed a bottle of shampoo and sat behind Malfoy outside the tub. Gathering shampoo in his hand, he gently tilted Malfoy’s head back and started working in the shampoo. Malfoy groaned and leant into Harry’s hands. Harry cupped some water in his hands and slowly rinsed out Malfoy’s hair. He made quick, careful work of washing Malfoy’s body, trying to avoid his bruises, feeling guilt when Malfoy tensed from pain. 

Deeming Malfoy clean enough, he helped the nearly sleeping boy out of the tub and wrapped him in the fluffy towel he had stuck a warming charm on. Harry helped Malfoy put on the underwear and sweatpants, which hung off his hips, only staying up because of the string on the waist band. The Shirt made Malfoy look even smaller, and Harry carried his ex-rival to bed.


End file.
